


Reciprocity

by raendown



Series: MadaTobi Week 2019 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Tobirama takes care of Madara's kinks and Madara indulges Tobirama's. A little give and take is only fair in any relationship.





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> MadaTobi Week Day 7 Prompt: Something Kinky

Even after several years Tobirama still sometimes found it hard to believe that he associated the words ‘going home’ with the sights and sounds of the Uchiha district. Hearing the old lady that lived next door singing through the open window as she started dinner, seeing children playing in the nearby park, nothing worked better to help put him in a calm mood after long days of signing superfluous forms that were bureaucratically necessary yet practically useless.

The only thing that could possibly put him in a better mood would be times like now when he came home to find Madara’s chakra burning quietly inside like a beacon of welcome. Tobirama’s lips parted in a wide smile after checking to make sure no one around was watching him at the moment. What excellent luck. His husband wasn’t supposed to be due back from his trip to Kirigakure for another week.

Not sure whether he was going to find a happy-to-be-home Madara or an exhausted-and-grumpy-from-his-trip Madara but not particularly caring either way, Tobirama threw open the front door of their home and kicked his shoes off with very little care then set a course straight for the source of that beloved chakra. He found his husband in their bedroom standing in front of a mirror hanging on the back of the closet door. No shirt in sight, towel around his waist but long hair still dry, clearly the first thing he planned to do upon arriving home was bathe. Tobirama very much approved.

And just as clearly this was not a relaxed and happy to be home Madara, currently swearing at his own hair brush as he was. Or perhaps it was the hair he was swearing at.

“Fucking useless rat’s nest! Messy bush! Work with me here!” His brush caught on another tangle and he winced before releasing a fresh wave of curse words that would have made a sailor blush. Tobirama bit his tongue to keep the laughter in and cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out what was off about the picture before him.

It took a minute or so to realize that Madara’s hair, already big at the best of times, was somehow even more voluminous than usual. He made it only one step closer before his lover spotted him in the mirror but by then Tobirama was close enough to see what the problem was: kinks. As though it had been separated in to a million different tiny braids, Madara’s hair was thick with tight little kinks. It looked like he’d gotten a perm while he was away except Tobirama was well aware that there were very few people the man allowed to get near his hair.

“Having difficulties, love?” He’d brought a few papers home with him to work on since he’d expected to spend his evening alone but now he set them aside without another thought, approaching his husband instead and not bothering with a proper greeting.

“Whoever invented humidity can just…just…die!” Clearly greetings were beyond Madara at the moment, annoyed as the man was. He yanked on his brush one more time and then abandoned it to hang where it had gotten stuck.

“I don’t suppose you’d like some help?” Tobirama offered. He laughed at the puppy eyes that watched him sadly in the mirror. “I’ll take that as a yes. Come over here, then.”

Madara docilely allowed himself to be led over to sit on the end of their bed where Tobirama settled behind him and began to slowly work the brush free of the hair tangled around its bristles. It was hardly the first time he’d had to play emergency hairdresser, though he couldn’t remember a time when he’d seen anything quite like this, coarse black locks twisted and crimped almost beyond recognition until Madara’s head was nearly twice the size it should have been. Upon closer inspection he revisited the idea of multiple tiny braids. He couldn’t think of anything else that would cause this, no matter how much his partner grumbled about humidity. Perhaps the poor idiot had thought braids would control the mess when he got in to a humid area and his hair began to expand around him.

Eventually, as he’d known it would, the gentle touch of familiar hands helped Madara relax enough that he began a quiet recounting of his journey, all the useless little details he would never think to add in the official report. He told Tobirama about the family of rabbits he’d seen making their way through the undergrowth and the lake he’d found perfectly surrounded by pine trees.

“It looked just like a painting,” he murmured as Tobirama finally worked the brush free. “Or at least it looked like something that someone might paint. I don’t know. You’ve always had a better eye for that sort of stuff than me.”

“That does sound lovely. If I might interrupt for a moment, however, I have a question.”

“Oh?” Madara peered warily over one shoulder. He was right to be suspicious and he clearly realized this as soon as he spotted the amused twinkle in Tobirama’s eye.

“If you were going to bathe anyway then why were you trying to brush your hair first? Would it not have been easier to do this after? I did buy you that special conditioner for a reason.” As much as he loved his partner, there was nothing more satisfying in the world than watching Madara splutter indignantly because he’d caught the man doing something ridiculous. Even more fun was knowing that Madara had probably realized halfway through that he was making things more difficult for himself but was simply too stubborn to give up on his chosen course of action.

Patting him on the shoulder, Tobirama hummed as though the spluttering had contained some kind of well-phrased opinion. “I see. Well, now that we’ve tried things your way – and now that I’ve saved your hairbrush from certain doom – what about we try things my way? If you ask very nicely I might wash your hair for you.”

Madara froze. Of the few people allowed near his precious locks, Tobirama was the only one who knew how very much he enjoyed having it played with, how he liked to be pampered. His offer made it a battle between how stubborn the man was feeling and how badly he wanted to have Tobirama wash his hair for him. While he waited Tobirama hefted the brush towards their shared dresser and leaned forward to press himself against Madara’s back, hoping to subtly point out a few other benefits of bathing together.

It seemed his husband got the point. His muscles stiffened with surprise before relaxing back in to the hold, though he did make a point of grumbling under his breath just so it wouldn’t look like he was giving in so easily.

Both of them scrambled off the bed and Madara made a show of stomping ahead to their master bathroom. Tobirama didn’t mind so much. Walking behind gave him a chance to admire that massive cloud of hair one more time before it got washed away. Hopefully he would be able to get the story behind that hilarious mess because he was definitely going to be sharing this memory with Izuna later. Falling in love did not mean he had in any way given up the rights to make fun of Madara behind his back.

While his husband headed to the closet to pull out fresh towels Tobirama got the hot water running, letting the bathtub fill up as he got undressed. The nights he spent alone, whether because of missions or some sort of fiasco at the office, Tobirama usually enjoyed traditional bathing habits. Soaking his body twice was a pleasure he hadn’t been able to enjoy when he lived in the same house as his brother unless he wanted to risk having the idiot crawl in to the tub with him. No matter how old he got Hashirama refused to learn boundaries. On the days when Madara was home, however, they usually preferred to bathe together and that meant bending to his partner’s habit of cutting the time spent bathing in half by washing first and soaking once.

That wasn’t to say there weren’t any advantages to Madara’s method. At least this way there was less time to wait before Tobirama was treated to the sight of that gorgeous body covered in suds, hands sliding obscenely over his own skin like one of the private fantasies Tobirama would never dare to voice out loud. Waiting for the tub to fill up so he could place a cover over the water to keep it warm was difficult when he could see the treat waiting for him across the room.

Finally Tobirama was able to stand up and slip across the bathroom floor to fit himself up against Madara’s back, closing his eyes against the spray of water from the showerhead and using his hands to trace the muscles he already knew by heart. Madara paused in his washing routine to lean in to the touches with a low groan.

“You said you’d wash my hair,” he mumbled petulantly.

“And I will. Can you blame me for wanting to greet my husband properly first?” Keeping his eyes closed, he tilted his head to press a line of kisses across one shoulder and brought a hand up to massage the opposite one, drawing out a moan of pleasure.

“God that feels good. Fuck your kisses, where’s the other hand? I’ve been tense for a week.”

Tobirama waffled indecisively for a moment, unsure if he wanted to take offense to that or not. In the end he decided that starting a fight in the shower would deprive him of holding a naked Madara close in the tub and they had already been apart for too long. He could start all the fights he wanted tomorrow. Right now he was more interested in the way Madara physically melted and had to prop himself up against the wall when Tobirama brought his other hand in to play as requested, massaging sore muscles, digging his thumbs in to every knot he could find until his husband was little more than putty in his hands.

When it finally stopped Madara was so relaxed he couldn’t even bring himself to protest. All he could do was stand very still and close his eyes as Tobirama reached for the shampoo bottle, pouring out a small amount in one hand to get his own hair out of the way first. Once that was done he ran a bar of soap around his body once, only giving a proper amount of attention to under his arms and between his legs.

After his own body had been taken care of he was free to reach for the shampoo again and gently shuffle Madara out from underneath the spray. He started at the bottom of that incredible mass of hair, lathering the shampoo in and making sure to work it all the way through before moving slowly upwards until finally he was scraping his nails along Madara’s scalp and smirking at the sounds he was drawing out. The whine when he stopped to reach up for the water almost made him chuckle out loud but he managed to control himself, not wanting to break the moment. He mumbled out a warning before pulling the shower head down and using his other hand to help rinse the suds away.

Then it was time for the conditioner. Very expensive and delicately scented, Tobirama came across it in Uzushio where it was considered traditional to cut one’s hair only after being defeated in battle. Considering their renowned sealing skills, it was unsurprising that most people there sported very long hair, nor that they were careful to maintain it. Although it cost a great deal of money to have so much conditioner imported from so far away it was definitely worth it. Tobirama could already feel the difference by the time he had worked it through half of Madara’s incorrigible mane.

He could also feel interest stirring in his lower region no matter how hard he tried to tell himself just to wait a little longer. Nothing was going to happen while his fingers were busy detangling the mess in front of him. Still, his body wasn’t interested in excuses. By the time he was once again dragging his fingernails along Madara’s scalp he was hard as a rock from standing so close and yet so far from all that wet naked skin and listening to the soft shameless moans as Madara enjoyed his turn being pampered.

Tobirama held back while he rinsed all the conditioner out but controlling himself was a lot more difficult when Madara finally turned around to face him, his eyes drooping and glassy, reaching up to pull him in for a kiss. Their bodies pressed together and Tobirama twitched, muffling the noise that tried to slip out at the unintentional friction. Whether it was his reaction or the fact that something hard was poking him in the belly Madara finally seemed to clue in that the mood in the room had shifted. The lazy pleasure in his expression stayed but the fog cleared from his eyes as he slowly tilted his head down to glance between them.

“I assume that’s for me,” he said. Tobirama paused.

“Well it certainly isn’t for anyone else.”

“That sounded really stupid, didn’t it?” Madara asked. Instead of agreeing Tobirama pulled him in for another kiss, drawing it out until they were both reluctant to part.

After clearing his throat roughly he managed to say, “I can ignore it if you’re tired from your trip.”

Madara snorted as if the very suggestion that he was too tired for sex was an insult. With his eyes still locked on the prize standing at attention between them he brought his hands up to trace the shapes of Tobirama’s biceps, shuffling the both of them backwards until his back was up against the wall and Tobirama stood directly underneath the spray of water.

“Have I ever left you wanting?” If he wasn’t already hard the confidence in his partner’s tone would have had Tobirama rising at lightning speed.

“Not yet,” he agreed. “Does this mean…”

“That I’m finally giving in? Yes.”

“Have I told you yet today that I love you? Because I do.”

Blinding reaching out for the soap, Madara rolled his eyes. “No, you love that I keeping indulging you in all your weird little fantasies. I just don’t get what the draw is for shower sex.”

Tobirama paused, stepped back, and deliberately ran his gaze up the length of Madara’s naked body. When he reach the man’s eyes again he smirked at the blush his attentions had earned him. It was always nice to be able to make his point without even having to say a word.

Not wanting to stay separated for long in case Madara changed his mind, he was quick to close the distance between them again. The two of them had been together for enough years that he knew exactly what to do to get his partner in to the mood as well. All it took was a suggestive smile and both hands tracing down the man’s sides to then slip around and take a firm grip on that magnificent ass. Nothing got Madara in the mood faster than having his ass grabbed; the man called him kinky but Tobirama wasn’t the one who got hard in the office after one pat to the bottom.

It did work to his advantage right now though so he refrained from any teasing as Madara pulled him down for a slow kiss. Yearning for a little friction to take the edge off, Tobirama rotated his hips in lazy circles to grind himself up against the other man’s belly. Under the sweet torture of wandering hands groping a muscle here or pinching a nipple there Madara was quick to harden as well and Tobirama was quicker to grin with satisfaction.

Gathering the strength to stop was hard but eventually he managed, slipping the bar of soap out from Madara’s now lax grip and slowly lowering himself to his knees at the same time. His tongue tasted nothing but clean skin and water when he leaned in to encourage his partner’s legs apart with kisses and gentle nips. Thick fingers braced themselves with a tight grip on his hair but Tobirama ignored them, rolling the bar of soap back and forth until he had a palm full of suds then reaching up to trace the seam of Madara’s ass. Now probably wasn’t the time to mention it but later he was definitely going to smugly ask how his partner had known that their soap was safe for such activities when he was usually such a stickler for using proper lubrication.

The first finger slid in easily, drawing out a soft noise. When their position made it difficult for Tobirama to push in as deeply as he should have been able to Madara lifted one leg to drape over his shoulder without being asked. The new stance left him much more open and his soft noises became open groans of appreciation when Tobirama added a second finger and curled them both in search of Madara’s prostate.

Watching one of the strongest men in several generations grind down in to the pleasure he was giving never failed to make Tobirama feel powerful, like he could bring the world itself down to its knees with just a few careful touches. Perhaps it was lucky for the rest of the world that he was only interested in ducking his head to lap at the hard length bobbing in time with the rocking of Madara’s hips. Salt teased his tongue as he drew the head in to his mouth, pre-come already gathering, a welcome little treat as he began to slide forward and back in time with the fingers sliding in and out of Madara’s entrance. It only seemed polite for him to reward Madara for finally indulging him in a fantasy he’d been rejecting for so long.

After another couple minutes of teasing Tobirama reached down with his free hand to lather the soap again, removing his other hand to transfer it over and then slowly entering Madara’s hole with three fingers this time. He waited for the shudder that indicated his partner was feeling the stretch to open his jaw a little wider and take as much cock in to his mouth as he could. If he could have smirked around all that hard flesh he would have when Madara’s knee nearly buckled under the dual stimulation.

“Damn it,” he cursed. “Fu- _aaahh fuck!_ Hurry up! You always – _nngg!_ – take so much time with this!” With his head thrown back Madara’s words almost seemed to be addressed to the ceiling. It would hardly be the first time he yelled aimlessly at the gods.

Tobirama hallowed his cheeks with suction as he slowly pulled away, letting the cock fall from his lips and watching as it bobbed back up at full attention.

“I wouldn’t want to hurt you,” he purred.

“You won’t! Just – _guhn_. Get up here and _get in me_.” Madara’s hand clenched in his hair and Tobirama bit his lip.

“Since you asked so nicely.”

He slid the twitching leg off his shoulder and stood up with the soap in one hand, the other held under the shower spray to gather a bit of water so he could work up a lather one more time. Once he had enough bubbles on his hand he set the soap aside and reached down between his own legs to coat his neglected erection with lather.

Once again moving without being asked to, Madara turned to face the wall as soon as he had both legs underneath himself, bracing against the tile with both hands and letting his head hang down. Tobirama stepped up close behind him and dropped his forehead against the back of his partner’s head, breathing in the comforting smell of his freshly cleaned hair. Then he lined himself up and pressed teasingly against the eager entrance waiting for him but not slipping inside just yet. Madara snarled and bucked, trying without words to get him to hurry up. 

“Patience, love,” he said quietly.

Shifting his weight a little, he pressed forward again with gentle rolls of his hips until finally the head slipped in and both of them sighed with a gentle sort of relief, happy to be together like this again after so long apart. For a few seconds Tobirama kept still just to enjoy the feeling of being inside his husband but it didn’t last long. Soon he was pulling out and tilting his head back to feel the shower water on his face as he pushed forward to fill Madara once again.

Though he hadn’t exactly had a multitude of partners before they got together, Tobirama could say with confidence that there was no other feeling he had ever experienced quite like being buried deep within the man he held in his arms at that moment, bare skin pressed flush together while he worked himself in and out of that tight passage gripped him like a vice. Maybe it was the fact that there would always be genuine emotions between the two of them even when they acted little better than animals rutting together in heat. Or maybe Madara was just the best fuck he’d ever had. Whichever one it was, Tobirama was hardly surprised to find himself drunk on the feeling after less than a minute, bending his neck to catch an unsuspecting ear between his teeth.

Feeling the spray cascading over his skin in waves as he rocked back and forth only added to the incredible sensations blotting out the rest of the world. Shower sex was every bit as amazing as he’d always thought it would be, even if he did have to reach over and grab the soap again a couple of minutes later when he realized he was running out of suds to act as lubrication. Really they shouldn’t be using soap, he should have been smart enough to grab the actual lube just to be safe, but Madara had yet to complain of any unwanted drag and there was no way he was stopping now.

Promising himself that he would never be so irresponsible again, knowing that he probably would anyway, Tobirama nibbled his way down an arched neck and latched on the top of Madara’s shoulder to suck a light hickey on to pale skin.

“God, _fuck_, I need–” Madara whined low in his throat and then finally choked out, “Deeper?”

“Can you spread your legs for me a little more? Like that, yeah.” Tobirama’s eyes rolled back in his head as he slid just that one half inch deeper and felt Madara contract around him.

“Ah! _Yes!_ Ri-right there!” More helpless pleas tried to slip out but Madara bit his lip, muffling them until the syllables built up behind his teeth and spilled out as helpless moans each time the new angle allowed Tobirama to impact his prostate dead on.

Damp skin making lewd noises with every meeting of their hips, water spraying out in all directions with his erratic movements, Tobirama distantly thought that it was ironic they should have their messiest sex here in the bathroom where they were meant to be cleaning themselves. His rhythm sped up just slightly when he felt that telltale gathering of tension and realized he was fast approaching orgasm. And if he was close then Madara definitely had to be after being the only one to benefit from a little foreplay.

Unclenching his fingers from the hips in his grasp was difficult. Tobirama had always been a fan of Madara’s hips and it was one of his favorite simple pleasures to hold them between his hands to guide his own thrusts. He managed only because he loved his partner and he knew just how much of a kink Madara had for being fucked through his orgasm. The heavy shudder he got for his troubles when he reached down in front of the other man to take Madara’s cock in hand was reward enough on its own for sacrificing his own small desires.

Both of them gasped in time with the fist stroking gently along Madara’s length, a perfect counterpoint to the way his hips couldn’t seem to remember their rhythm anymore. Tobirama pressed himself closer to the body in front of him until they were both pushing in to the wall, barely enough space left for his hand to desperately chase the end he could already feel coming.

Madara felt over the edge first, crying out once and writhing under the body pining him to the shower wall. His muscles clenched and his jaw fell open once again to let slip a litany of curse words liberally sprinkled with mewls and whines, softly begging Tobirama not to stop yet.

He got his wish for maybe a dozen more thrusts until Tobirama’s own pleasure crested and he went still with one final snap of his hips, burying himself as deep as he could to ride out the wave. It wasn’t until his eyes fluttered open after several minutes that he realized his limbs were all trembling as though he’d been training for the whole day without rest. Tobirama smiled tiredly to himself; it had been a long time since he’d worked himself up to such an intense orgasm. From the way Madara lay all but melted against the wall in front of himself it seemed that he was in much the same state.

Pulling away earned him a weak growl that would have made him laugh if he still had the energy. Unfortunately all his energy went in to fetching a washcloth so he could help Madara clean himself again before encouraging both of them towards the much needed hot water awaiting them.

Slipping in to the steaming bathtub and laying back with Madara’s weight settling on top of him was nothing short of heavenly. Tobirama groaned and rested his head against the lip of the tub, arms circling his husband’s waist to pull him in tight and keep them close. His eyes fell closed to take a deep breath. The entire room was filled with an interesting mix of sex and soap, not a combination he expected to work so well together but definitely enough to have him contemplating another round right here in the bathtub. He decided against it only because the very thought of moving right then had every muscle in his body screaming out in protest.

A low groan from somewhere around his chest made him look down and he smiled to see that Madara’s eyes were closed, his face lax, and without Tobirama’s arms holding him up he likely would have slid right under the steaming water.

“We’re both going to be nothing but giant prunes by the time we get out,” his husband grumbled. Tobirama pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Don’t worry. I think you’ll make a very sexy prune.”

“Never ever say that again.”

“Why ever not?” Tobirama asked, smirking at the way Madara’s nose scrunched up with distaste.

He was only mildly surprised to get no answer. Clearly Madara was more tired than he’d known if the man didn’t even have the energy to argue. Such a thing had only occurred a mere handful of times since they first moved in together and each time he found himself more amused than worried. Madara was a grown man, he knew his limits and pride be damned he knew when he had crossed the point of needing to ask for help. A little exhaustion hadn’t killed either of them yet.

Unfortunately Tobirama couldn’t afford to let his own body give out just yet. He did allow himself a proper soak before moving because there was no way he would deny himself such a treat but he used that time to gather energy enough to wrestle Madara in to sitting up. Only when he was sure his legs wouldn’t fold underneath him did he feel around with his toes and pull out the plug.

Emptying the tub was really the only way he would convince Madara to get out; fighting about it before hand would be wasted effort.

Ignoring the grumbles that he honestly sort of agreed with, Tobirama made them both stand up and watched with a smile as Madara tottered across the room to where he’d left the towels somewhere out of the splash zone. He accepted one for himself and gave his own body a cursory pat down before helping to squeeze out as much moisture as possible from Madara’s long hair. On a day when they were both awake and energized this task was usually more akin to wrestling a particularly squirmy child since Madara was always caught halfway between the soothing calm of having fingers in his hair and the frenetic energy of arousal from the same thing.

Right now all he did was sit still as Tobirama popped out to fetch the brush he had rescued earlier and set about the task that had led to all of their activities that night: brushing Madara’s hair. With the conditioner smoothing the way it wasn’t nearly as terrible a task as it had been when the locks were dry and bushy. Despite that it still took the better part of twenty minutes just for Tobirama to work out the worst knots and separate it all in to three mostly smooth sections.

“Are you braiding it?” Madara asked in a sleepy voice, all but nodding off on his stool.

“Of course I am. Going to bed with wet hair? You’ll soak the whole bed. At least this way you’re only going to soak your own side so I don’t have to sleep in wet blankets.” Tobirama snorted at his partner’s gentle huff.

“Fucking braids,” was all he managed to say but Tobirama was intrigued. Tomorrow he would definitely work on getting the full story of what exactly happened to the man’s hair.

Stepping back to admire his work, he announced, “All done. Bed time.”

“Finally,” Madara breathed.

Despite his exclamation of relief he didn’t seem capable of getting up on his own just then. Tobirama had to help him off the stool and the two of them propped themselves up against each other’s shoulders as they wandered out in to the next room and crashed down on the bed, wriggling their legs until one of them caught the blanket and kicked it upwards.

Madara snuffled adorably as he shoved and pushed until Tobirama rolled over so he could curl himself in behind the younger man, his rightful place in bed as he called it, always the big spoon no matter that he would never be the taller man. Since it saved him the trouble of sleeping with mouthfuls of hair Tobirama had never bothered to complain. He was doubly grateful tonight not to sleep with his face pressed against that still damp braid, his own short hair already mostly dry.

Silence settled over them like an extra blanket and Tobirama was halfway to some much needed sleep when a quiet voice murmured against the base of his neck.

“Missed you,” he heard Madara admit quietly. He lips stretched in a gentle smile and he squeezed the hand wrapped around to grope loosely at his chest.

“And I you. Now sleep; it seems as though you’ve earned it.”

No response came but the even breathing against his skin that told him Madara had probably fallen asleep before he was even done talking. And that was fine, really. Tobirama closed his eyes again and shuffled back a little closer to the man behind him, holding on tightly to the hand in his grasp as he reached for dreams of his own.

“Welcome home.”


End file.
